


Sally Jackson and the Sea King

by Amoux



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Percy, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoux/pseuds/Amoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was only with me for one summer.." ..But what happened in that summer? Sally Jackson, a waitress doomed to the advances of Gabe Ugliano meets a mysterious stranger on the beach, and her world then turns upside down as she's pulled into the life of dating a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally Jackson and the Sea King

 

“Miss Jackson!”  
  
Balancing three plates on one hand and curling my fingers around the handles of two mugs, I turn my head over to the plump old woman who sat at the round wire table by the door, looking at me expectantly with another empty plate sitting in front of her.  Briefly, I wondered if I could balance a plate on my head, but then decided against it.  If it broke, it would be me that would have to pay for it.  
  
Giving her my best smile, despite the stress, I called over, “I’ll be right there, Mrs. Hanberry!”  Ah, Mrs. Hanberry.  A grumpy old woman, she came in nearly every afternoon for her coffee.  I don’t know where she went after, or before.  Only that it was pretty much routine.    
  
I walked through the coffee shop and into the kitchen where I spotted Lizzy.  Her red hair, her frizzy, mangled mess of hair, looked as poofy as ever as she scrubbed the syrup off of one of the breakfast plates, her face telling it all.  Gross.    
  
I laughed and gently placed the plates and mugs onto the counter beside her work place.  “Sorry, Liz,” I apologize with a weak smile.  “At least today is our last day.  Then we have the weekend.”  
  
“You do,” Lizzie muttered with a roll of her eyes.  “I have to come in tomorrow to make up for my sick day.”  A cackling cry from the lounge room and Lizzie met my eyes.  “You’d better take care of that before she starts complaining.”  
  
I look out the door and sure enough, Hanberry is beginning to look around for my manager.  I heave a sigh and straighten out my apron, making my way over to her.  “Sorry for taking so long,” I apologize hurriedly, gathering up her plate and mug.  I frowned at the plate.  She hardly touched her food, but the coffee was naturally sipped dry.  “Is everything all right, Mrs. Hanberry?” I ask curiously, looking up at the old woman.  I then noticed that her face was even more skeletal than before, her face paler.  She had been watching the sea, the sun reflecting in her eyes and upon hearing my words, she looked back, as if brought out of a dream.    
  
“Yes. Thank you.”  She stood up a little shakily, her knuckles trembling as she lowered herself down from the stool and gathered her purse.  She went to the door and I jogged to reach it before her, holding it open for the old lady as she hobbled out the door and onto the sandy beach.    
  
A voice sounded behind me as I closed the door.  “I would have kicked her ass out two hours ago with all of her nagging.”  
  
I spun around, my insides swimming.  “Hello, Gabe,” I say, managing a smile, but already, his aroma was beginning to reach my nostrils and I had to resist the urge to gag.  Sweat, pizza and cigarette smoke.  It washed over the entire store and I could already see my customers beginning to give the man a disgusted glare before looking back at their food, continuing on with their conversations.  
  
I’m normally not one to judge a book by their cover.  A person is an entire story that has plot twists and antagonists and protagonists, good sides and the bad too.  But Gabe Ugliano, his pages were as rotten as the cover.  An incredibly repulsive man.  Although he was barely out of twenties, as I was, he was already starting to bald, his stomach rounded like he had attempted to eat a soccer ball and it popped out through a half buttoned up white shirt that was stained red from tomato sauce.    
  
“And I wouldn’t ever kick her,” I say, my eyes widening slightly at the thought.  Sure, Mrs. Hanberry wasn’t the most likeable old lady around, but she never did anything to hurt me.    
  
Gabe rolled his eyes and laughed.  “She had that old lady smell.”  
  
You would know.  “Are you going to be staying long?” I ask, smiling a friendly smile as I gestured out the door.  “Your friends…what are their names?  Eddie and Ted?  You need to beat them at poker.  You’re the best at poker.”  Gently, I pushed him towards the door.  
  
He spun around grasping my hand and my whole body stiffened.  He toyed with my fingers and my arm stiffened.  “I didn’t come here for coffee, Jackson,” Gabe said, looking up at me.  
  
I swallowed and smiled.  “Well, what did you come here for?  If you’re looking for something to eat, I can grab you a-”  
  
“You’re going on a date with me tonight,” he released my hand and I unconsciously wiped it on my apron as if he had left behind some kind of slime.  I frowned.  It sounded more like an order than a request.    
  
“I can’t go out tonight.”  Or any other night.  “I’m busy.  I’m sorry, Gabe.”  
  
Gabe’s murky brown eyes narrowed.  “Why not?  You have to go back to that disgusting little apartment to keep looking at that picture?”  
  
A small gasp rose up in my throat and I turned away to hide the red little angry blotches that I knew were coming up on my cheeks.  The one day that I allowed Gabe into my apartment, before I knew he was the slimeball that he was, he caught me gazing at the picture of my parents.  I didn’t know he would ever use that against me.  After I calmed down a little, which was an easy task, I consider myself to be a pretty relaxed person, I turned back over to Gabe.  “No, Gabe.  I just can’t.  I’m sorry.”  I finally got him out the door and I closed it in his face.  I didn’t care if I was being rude.  I was not going to tolerate that man any second longer than I had to.    
  
By the time Gabe left, my shift was almost over.  I started at seven in the morning, I didn’t mind getting up late, and I would be leaving at three and the watch on my wrist told me that I had five minutes.  Hopefully he would be gone by the time I was ready to leave.  
  
Things were moving slowly so I had the time to gather up my belongings, quickly change out of my uniform and into a tanktop and cut off jean shorts.    
  
“Liz!” I called, sticking my head into the kitchen.  “I gotta go!”  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, still working furiously on the dishes.  “Yeah, ‘course you do.  Later, girl.”  
  
I smile and swung my purse over my arm, or should I say grocery bag, but I like to call it a purse and I stepped outside onto the beach, looking around tentatively.  Gabe wasn’t in sight, despite the fact that I could still smell him.  And this made the day all the better.  It was warm and sunny, puffy white clouds rolling lazily across the blue sky, and the sea beneath it sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
That was when I spotted him.  I had never seen him before, I would have remembered a man like this.  He was very handsome, with messy black hair that shifted and moved in the cool wind, his skin was tanned and even from here, I could see green eyes that glittered as he watched the sea.  He had a jaw that was peppered with stubble that gave him a rugged look.  And he leaned against a three pronged trident which dug into the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be much lengthier. Sorry for the absolute piece of shit.


End file.
